Bummed Knees and Shaving Cream
by MrsShemarMoore
Summary: I came up with this idea after seeing a recent picture of MGG. Well don't want to give to much away. Read and Review please and thank you. One shot. Mostly teamcentric but Reidcentric as well


I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and place them correctly. M&G

Thank you everyone for all the reviews! They've made my week!

A/N: I came up with this idea after looking on facebook at the Criminal Minds fan pictures. This one happens to deal with the team but Reidcentric so if its OFC I sincerely apologize but tell me so I can try and fix it for future references. I'm used to writing MorganGarcia Fanfics but here we go..

******************************************************************************************

"Reid really, what with the beard my man?" Derek Morgan was sitting at his desk having a very "intellectual" conversation with his tech goddess when Reid hobbled through the bullpen.

"I'm with hot stuff on this one sweetie pie. What's with the cave man look?"

Before Reid could even speak Emily pops in and sees jut what is going on. She's used to Morgan making fun of Reid but Garcia chipping in was just throwing her off, well that's until she saw what they saw.

"Trying to look older then you actually are Boy Genius?" Smirking at Reid rubbing his chin and Garcia giggling at how true the statement actually was.

Brushing back his hair he smiles and takes a seat at his desk "Did you know that facial hair was dated back to the Greek God time? Gods like Zeus and even Hermes were described as having facial hair. Actually it was even depicted in Ancient Egypt on tombs of their kings….." hearing a sudden noise from the elevator he turns his chair and continues to talk but when he turned his chair around Morgan and Garcia slipped away to her office and Emily darted back to JJ's office. Turning back around he notices they have all left. "Um guys?" poking his head up to look left and right he just smiles, presses his lips together and figures its just to much work with his busted knee to go look for them

******************************************************************************************

Seeing the look on her face he knows she's got something running through that cute mind of hers so he has to ask "Whatcha thinking about baby girl?" flopping down next to her on the office sofa

"We've got to do something about "Mr. It" out there hot stuff."

"Well its not like we can hold him down and force him to get rid of it sweetness" and with that statement Garcia gets a very sly look on her face and Morgan can see she has a plan. "Not saying that you don't look amazingly adorable with that look but every time you get it, I get a little worried. What's the plan Goddess?

"Well my Chocolate Adonis, go get my two minions and I'll tell you everything" giving him a sly wink he jumps up and finds Emily and JJ bringing them to her office

"Ok so everyone knows the plan?"

"Sure do baby girl"

"Spence is going to freak but he really needs this."

"Come on I don't think I can look at that thing any longer. I'm afraid it might jump at me" Emily raised her right nostril in a sort of joking disgust and they all laughed and agreed. Reid's face animal wouldn't know what hit it.

******************************************************************************************

Reid was just about finished up with all his paper work when he hears oncoming footsteps. He turns to face them giving a quixotic smile and a raised eyebrow when he sees that JJ and Garcia has their hands behind their backs and Morgan and Emily is coming at him pretty quickly.

"What's going on?" Reid started to get worried. JJ had that look and Morgan looked as if he was ready to pounce. At that second Emily and Morgan both grabbed Reid by the arms holding him in place while JJ and Garcia brought out what was behind their backs shaking the shaving cream and razor at him.

"Oh no no no no no" He started to struggle against Morgan and Emily's hands trying to break free. How was this fair?!?! Its four against one with a bum knee!

"Hold still Spence! Your making the shaving cream go everywhere."

"Yeah relax Reid, Your acting as if we were going to kill you."

"4.4% of the deaths in America are accidental! I'm pretty sure attacking someone with a razor counts!" His voice was a very high pitch now still struggling when Garcia came down with the razor.

******************************************************************************************

Hotch walks out of his office looking down at the file in his hand. Continuing to walk towards the bullpen he gets the sudden whiff of shaving cream and looks upwards with a raised eyebrow towards his agents.

Morgan has his arm rapped around Garcia's shoulders and Emily and JJ are leaning back in their desk chairs all smiling at Reid who is glaring at the whole bunch.

"Should I ask?"

The four started to laugh and just simply shook their heads while still getting the death glare from a now very clean shaven Dr. Spencer Reid.

******************************************************************************************

So how did you you like it?

REID and Review pleaseeee (pun intended ha ha)

BTW Season 5 of Criminal Minds starts September 23!!!! Here's to all of our boys getting better soon (Matthew's knee, Shemar's leg, and well hotch after the shooting!)


End file.
